The Cruise: Jasper's sequel
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: This is Jasper's sequel to The Cruise but it can be read alone. Complete summary of The Cruise inside. Jasper drives to California and feels a strong pull toward a certain place where he finds his mate, a petite blond with a taser being attacked. NOW COMPLETE. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cruise:**_

_**Jasper's sequel**_

* * *

_This is Jasper's sequel of my other story: The Cruise. I suggest reading it first but it's not an obligation, I'll try to explain everything so you can read this even if you haven't read THE CRUISE._

**_Here is a little summary of what you need to know about THE CRUISE to read this:_**

Jasper and Alice broke up because Alice somehow faked the mate bond between them.

Jasper, along with the Cullen meet Bella who, later, ends up being the soul mate of Klaus _(The Vampire Diaries)_.

Jasper met Klaus, his brother Kol and his sister Rebekah back when he was human and soon, everything becomes clear to him and he leaves Alice who ends up with Edward prisoner of the Volturi for trying to kill Klaus and steal Bella away. Emmett and Rosalie live in Mystic Fall with their 2 adoptive babies The witch Vera Hale McCarty and the boy Henry Hale McCarty.

Jasper left the Cullen's (Now Carlisle and Esmee are all alone) and spent some time with Peter and Charlotte in Texas before going back to Forks for Bella's graduation party. He can go in the sun (just like Emmett and Rosalie) because a witch made him a special ring so he decided to ride to California for the first time in a long time. His plan is to ride aimlessly and to see where life gets him.

Klaus also compelled him to have control over his power. He can feel other people's emotions like he always did and he still can influence them but it doesn't have too much of an impact on him anymore.

_Enjoy this first part!_

* * *

As he drove, Jasper felt the urge to turn right into the road that led to a town called_ Neptune_, he didn't know why but had learned to let instinct and pulls lead him so he did.

He followed the pull for a while until he parked his bike on the campus of HEARST College and decided to follow on foot. He didn't know what it was he was pulled to but he knew it was important. Whatever it was, he felt it would be good news.

He wished he could recognize the different sorts of pull and bonds but he was just now learning to feel them. However, he couldn't help but think that this pull he felt was similar than the one he used to feel when he was around Klaus. It was the one Klaus felt when he was around Bella. This gave him hope. Maybe he was being led to his true mate, to his true love...

As he kept walking, he let his mind wander back to what he had always dreamed his true love would be like, hoping he would meet her soon and forget all about Alice and the mind games she had played on him. He remembered clearly that back when he was human, he thought he would end up marrying one of those charming and delicate southern belle but now... It's not what he needed. He needed someone stronger than that...

.

Veronica was in her last year at Hearst, only a few weeks left before graduation and the begining of the life she had always dreamed of.

She had done pretty well up til now. Every summer she had an internship at the FBI, she managed to stay at the top of every single one of her classes and she still did a lot of detective work.

Just today, she had busted a Pi Sig for cheating on every single one of his tests of the year and for trying to pin the cheating on somebody else. She knew she had upset him and his friends and as she walked back to her car, she tried to remember when Weevil would be back from visiting his cousin Chardo. She would have loved for him to walk her back to her car tonight, just to be sure nothing happened.

Not that she was scared or anything, she just didn't know what she would do if she ended up being cornered by more than 2 guys without anyone else or even her dog here to help her. She would have loved to ask Wallace or even Piz (since they had managed to remain friends after she broke up with him) but they were off campus. As for Logan, she had managed to stay away from him since the end of her freshman year and she didn't see a reason to change it. He was bad news, she could see it now.

She was deep in her thoughts, clutching her keys in one hand and her dear "_mister sparky_" in the other one when she saw several tall and large shadows approaching. For a moment, she felt like she was in one of those horror movies and she half expected a serial killer to jump out of the shadows and scare her.

She nervously glanced to her car and she knew that even if she ran, the shadows would get to her before she could reach it.

"Here she is, the little bitch who got me expelled." She heard a harsh voice say.

"Finally alone too." Another male voice said with fake humor.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have cheated and accused someone else of doing it. I do what I'm hired to do. I was hired to find out who the real culprit was and so I did." Veronica replied, trying not to show how nervous she really was to be surrounded by 6 guy as tall and strong as they were. Seriously, what was in the Pi-Sig water these days?

She could also smell the alcohol on their breath and she knew they had probably prepared this little attack all day while rinking as much as they could without passing out.

"Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut Bitch!" The guy snapped as he rose a hand and hit her hard across the face. She hadn't realised that they were this close to her now. Maybe she should have tried to run back to her car.

Veronica fell on the floor under the blow and even if she was hurt, she tried to get them with the only weapon she had in her hand but since they were holding her down with their feet, she couldn't reach their skin.

She had never been as scared as she was presently but then again, she had never been in such an helpless position before. Not when she went against the Fitzpatrick's, not when she went after Jake Kane and his secret society... They were beating her and she could feel her bones snap and the pain spreading through her, she was slowly letting go when she heard a feral growl she had never heard before.

She didn't know what made that sound but somehow, deep down, she knew that it was here to protect her. She was safe now, she was sure of it.

For a couple of seconds, her eyes crossed the amber ones of her savior. It registered in the back of her mind that amber wasn't a normal eye color for a human but she was in such a state that she didn't question it.

Even in her present situation, she couldn't help but notice just how handsome he looked. In his eyes, she saw that, for some reason, he was strong enough to protect her and that she would be fine.

She watched weakly as he moved faster than humanly possible and got rid of her assailants before he took her in his arms. She wasn't sure what he was saying, she didn't hear much but she heard that doctors wouldn't save her. She knew that, she could feel that it was too late. Then she heard him tell her he had another way... She didn't know why but she believed he had her best interests at heart and she only told him that she didn't want to die.

Soon after that, she felt like her entire body was on fire but his cool touch was soothing to her. As the fire spread slowly through her body, she knew he was moving them, she didn't know where but it didn't matter, she knew she was safe. She could let go now, he would take care of everything.

For a second her father's face appeared in her mind but she decided to let it go, she would find a way to fix it later, when the fire stopped. For the time being, she let the darkness take her.

.

Jasper was walking quietly in the direction of the pull he was feeling getting stronger with each step, urging him to go faster when he heard a cry of pain. He immediately felt a mix of joy and anger on one part and fear and pain on another.

He couldn't help the loud furious growl he let out.

On the floor was a bleeding blond girl who looked about to loose consciousness and he knew, as soon as he saw her that she was the one he was supposed to meet from the beginning. She was his mate and they were hurting her.

No! They were killing her!

He looked her in the eyes for a couple of seconds and he knew that even though she was in pain and confused, she knew she could trust him. She felt it too, the bond and she knew that he would protect her and do his best to save her.

Jasper didn't know what she had done to anger them but it didn't matter to him, he killed them all on the spot without even thinking. Then he quickly covered it up so it would look like they had all attacked each other in an alcohol fueled sparring match, he grabbed his young love with her keys and pressed the button to see which car was hers.

"My name is Jasper Darling' you're fine now. I've got you. You're safe." he said softly and soothingly as he carried her.

"Veronica Mars...hurt...everywhere...help me." she managed to whisper.

"I think you have severe internal bleeding Darling... Doctors can't help you now...but I can... I can save you but you'll be different Darling... Do you want me to do it?" He asked her, needing her approval before she totally lost consciousness.

"I don't want to die...please." She begged him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine... It's going to hurt for a while but after that you'll be fine Darling. I'll try to take as much of the pain away as I can..." Jasper told her before he bit her and drove her car to his bike.

He installed Veronica in the front seat of her car and he managed to fit his bike in her trunk with the back seat down. Then he drove her a few towns away to an abandoned and isolated house he had noticed earlier.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this first part? **

**Please don't forget to review, it's important to me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Cruise:**_

_**Jasper's sequel**_

_Part 2_

* * *

Jasper watched over his mate as she completed the change and looked down at the ring that allowed him to be in the sun.

When Emmett got him one from their Witch, the man had given him 2, saying he would need the second one soon. Now he understood why. The second one was for her. It explained why it was so feminine looking. It also fit her finger perfectly and as he slid it on her finger, he couldn't help but imagine doing it on different circumstances, with her dressed in white under the sun, smiling up at him.

As she changed slowly, Jasper explained to her what the ring was for, knowing she could hear him since he was taking most of her pain away.

As Veronica slowly felt the fire going through her, he explained everything to her, from what they were to his life and his friends. He told her everything would be fine and that they would find something to cover up her disappearance as soon as she woke up. He didn't want her to worry, he wanted her to be at peace.

He also called his friend Kol to bring him up to date with the latest events of his life. His friend had been very happy for him and both Kol and his wolfy mate were super happy for him and couldn't wait to meet Jasper's New Born Mate.

.

As she felt the fire burning her entire body, Veronica also felt the pain fading and was able to concentrate on what Jasper was saying.

It was hard to believe what he was telling her but for the first time she trusted someone without doing a deep background research on him. It was instinctive and she figured it was probably because he was her 'mate' as he had put it. She knew she could trust him.

She listened carefully to everything he told her and paid attention to every details of his monologue, registering everything in her memory for later. Concentrating on it gave her something to do beside feeling the pain. It helped her a lot.

After what felt like forever but was only about 3 days according to Jasper, Veronica felt the burning stop in the same time as her heart stopped beating.

She was now a Cold One vampire, according to Jasper.

She opened her eyes and sat up faster than she ever thought would be possible. It was like her brain was working faster and sent the messages faster to the rest of her body.

"It's okay Veronica, you're safe now... Don't worry." Jasper told her in a soothing voice.

"I...I know...I...I remember everything you said while I was changing..." Veronica replied, hearing her voice for the first time since she had changed.

It sounded different and yet the same. She couldn't explain it.

"Okay... We should go hunting before anything else... Your throat must be killing you right now." he said, knowing she probably needed time before they talked about being mates and everything else.

She started to nod but then stoped and her face changed, like she was thinking of something new.

"Wait, before that, I need to know what the story is for my disappearance... My father must be worried sick and he probably sent the FBI and the entire police force after me..." Veronica said.

"I texted him from your cell phone, saying you were helping a friend on a case out of town and wouldn't be able to call in at least 4 days... We have until tomorrow to worry about what we are going to tell him." Jasper reassured her.

"Thank you." Veronica replied, obviously relieved.

"Anytime _Darling_. Now come, if we don't feed you some blood you'll never be able to concentrate on anything for long." Jasper smiled as he charmingly extended a hand to her, waiting for Veronica to make the decision to go with him or not.

"You're right, my throat feels like it's on fire right now." She replied, nodding and taking the offered hand before she followed him, ready to learn how to hunt animals.

After all, she didn't want to kill humans... Well...Was it wrong of her to wonder what Lamb would taste like? She shook her head and followed the charming blond Vampire that, she knew it, would be by her side forever.

.

Jasper took Veronica hunting and she ended up being pretty good at it.

"We have to work on your cover story right away so that we can move somewhere isolated to work on your control now." Jasper told her when they were done.

"Oh! My dad! How could I forget about that?" She exclaimed.

"It's okay, there is so many new things for you right now... Do you have any idea of what to tell your father?" Jasper asked her.

"As I was changing I figured I would leave him a message on the enswering machine telling him that I got recruited to work in a secret agency but that I can't tell him more about it and that he isn't even supposed to know that. I'll tell him to erase the message right after listening to it and to tell people that I went to study in Europe or something. I'll send him a letter once in a while so he knows that I'm doing fine and eventually he'll move on." Veronica suggested.

"According to what I know about you it's pretty believable. Make sure that he knows he can't tell anyone about it, under any circumstances. What about your things?"

"Maybe I can tell him to send them somewhere, that it will be redirected to me. What do you think?" She asked him.

"I think it's a great idea." Jasper nodded.

"I'll call later, in the middel of the night so I know he won't answer. You'll need to give me an adress though." Veronia said.

"Yes, you'll give him Peter and Charlotte's address. I'll call them, they won't mind taking care of this for me." jasper replied.

"What if he goes there himself to see me?" She asked worriedly.

"They have pretty good control and will be able to confuse him. Don't worry, he'll be safe. I can even ask Kol to compel someone in Neptune to keep an eye on your father and contact us if anything happens to him." Jasper suggested, knowing she had heard everything he told her while she was changing.

"That would actually be a great idea!" Veronica replied.

.

When night time came, Veronica waited until it was well passed 2 in the morning and called her father's office.

Of course he wasn't there and couldn't answer so she left him the message she had discussed with Jasper, along with Peter and Charlotte's address in Texas, telling him that they would redirect everything to her. She also made sure that he knew how much she loved him and that even if she didn't know when she would see him next, she would try to see him as soon as she could. It was a little lie but she figured that it was all she could do to reassure him.

She assured him that she would do her best to be safe and, in her mind, promised herself that she would tell him the truth before he died.

When she hung up, she felt frustrated to find out she couldn't cry. She wanted to cry because it felt like she had lost her beloved father and her entire life with it but she couldn't, she could only dry-sob in Jasper's understanding arms.

Veronica could also feel the bond that linked her with Jasper. With him, everything felt right. In his arms, she felt at home, safe, unstoppable.

"So...what now?" She asked him after she was done sobbing over the life she just realised she had lost.

"Don't you want to leave messages to anyone else?" He asked her.

"Actually, I'd like to leave a message to a few friends of mine..." she replied.

"Go ahead then Darling. When you're done we'll go. We'll spend the next few weeks in Denali with friends of mine. it's isolated enough to help you with your control." Jasper told her.

"Okay then." Veronica smiled as she took her phone out again and dialed Wallace's number, then Mac's, then Weevil's.

She considered forgetting about Logan for a moment but she ended up leaving him a message too, along with her old friend Leo. She told them basically the same thing she had told her father, with less details and instead of giving them an adress to reach them, she told them that her father would be able to send her whatever letter they had for her. Also she might have told Logan not to bother contacting her ever again, that this message marked the true end for them.

Over the next few days of their travel, Veronica felt the boond with Jasper getting stronger every day and she was having a really hard time keeping her lust to herself. She felt embarrassed because she knew he could feel it and she was sure that she had caugh him projecting his own lust once in a while. She knew that he wasn't acting on it because he was waiting for her to be ready and to have adapted to this new life but how was she supposed to tell him that she was ready now?

.

That day, only hours before they arrived in Denali, they had been hunting a big wild bear together. They shared it once they had their fun with it and sharing the blood from the same animal felt suddenly very intimate to Veronica. Almost like sex.

At that moment, they didn't need words to communicate. They looked into each other's eyes, their clothes torn apart from the fight against the bear, and they knew that they both wanted the same thing and that they both wanted it now.

They didn't waste any more time and jumped on each other, tearing away the rest of their clothes before they started kissing each other wildly.

Things moved pretty quickly from there and before she knew it, Veronica was having her third orgasm.

"It feels so weird to be doing this in the cave that the animal we just ate used to live." Veronica said as she rested her head on his chest.

"It was the closest isolated place we could find in our hurry... Next time we'll be in our own room." Jasper replied in a chuckle.

"How come I still want more? How come we aren't tired at all?" Veronica asked him as she sat on him, ready to start more.

"Because we don't get tired and because we are mates. Don't worry, it's all about balance and knowing that there is plenty of time for more of that later." He replied with a soft smile.

"Is it later already?" She asked him seductively.

"Might as well stay in here until it's dark so we can run back to the car to get our clothes. Even if it's isolated, we might run in a hiker if we go back to the car now." Jasper replied as she slid him inside her.

When the night fell, Veronica and Jasper left the cave holding hands and ran to the car where they got clean clothes from their bags before they started the car and went back on the road.

They were both happy, at peace. Jasper had never truly understood the happiness and the peace behind having a mate and Veronica was everything he had always been hoping for.

They had crossed a small town a few days ago and tested Veronica's control to go shopping for some clothes for her and the young Cold One proved to be very good at keeping her blood lust in check when Jasper was with her.

.

When they finally arrived in Denali, instead of the long year long stay they had been initially planing to teach Veronica some control, they were just planing a small visit. Since the young woman already had all the control she could need, they would leave after a few days and start traveling some more.

Jasper wanted to introduce her to his good friends Peter and Charlotte as well and Kol and Leah and he couldn't wait to see if they would like her or not.

In Denali, Veronica realised that she would never be close to Jasper's friends. Tanya, Irina and Kate where too superficial for her and she only got along with the two elderly ones.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but they remind me too much of the 09'ers I used to be up against in High school. I can't stand them too long." Veronica told him.

"I understand Darling, don't worry. Initially I wanted to come here to work on your control but since you don't need it, we can leave as soon as you want." He replied.

They were hunting together, away from the Denali's.

"Thank you. I guess we can take an early start to visit your other friends." She suggested with her famous head tilt.

"You don't have to use to power of the head tilt Darling." Jasper chuckled as he took her in his arms.

"Where are we going first?" She asked him.

"Well, since Kol and Leah are the closest we should go see them in Chicago first. We'll stay with them a few days, maybe even a few weeks and later we'll head to Texas." Jasper said with a soft smile.

"Right, we have all the time in the world now." Veronica nodded.

"Exactly. Now, we'll leave tomorrow. Laurent said that James and Victoria are coming for a visit tonight and I'm sure you'll like them much better." Jasper informed her as they made their way back to the house.

When they arrived at the house, Carmen and Eleazar were waiting for them in the living room while the girls had gone shopping and taken Laurent with them. Veronica didn't mind. Carmen and Eleazar were the ones she liked the most in this house and she knew that Kate and Tanya didn't like her much either. She wasn't sure but she had a feeling that it had to do with her being with Jasper, they had hoped to have him for themselves.

.

When James and Victoria arrived, Laurent and the girls had just gotten back, making him carry all the bags. Of course James made fun of Laurent and they ended up in the back yard, trying to see who was the strongest. Of course, Jasper decided that he needed to join them.

"It doesn't matter how old they truly are, man will always have a little boy inside them, waiting to burst out and play." Victoria told Veronica.

"I'm getting to see that." She replied.

Veronica liked Victoria much better than the other girls. She could talk with her and when the boys finally came back in, Veronica and Victoria knew a lot about each other and had exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Well Veronica, it was very nice to meet you but James and I have to go. We were just stopping by." Victoria said as she hugged Veronica goodbye.

"We're just about to leave ourselves. Jasper wants me to get to know his friends." Veronica replied.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to get to see each other again soon. I'm sure we'll be great friends."Victoria replied.

"We didn't have much time to talk but I'm sure we will have plenty of time next time we see each other." James told Veronica just before they ran off into the sunset.

.

The next day, Veronica and Jasper left really early and went in their car, getting ready to drive it to Chicago. Also, a little before they left, Eleazar stopped them.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left. You know how my gift is to be able to see what other people's gifts are?" Jasper nodded while Veronica shrugged.

"Well, I felt that veronica had a gift but it took me a while to be able to identify it." He explained.

"I do? What is it?" She asked, excited.

"According to what I know, I think you have a very peculiar gift, probably influenced by what you did as a human."

"What can I do then?" Veronica asked curiously.

"I think that you can sense when people did bad things in their lives. You didn't feel anything until now probably because you were focused on your control and on your new love but I'm sure that when you cross someone who really did something bad, you will feel it. I think you might even be able to tell what he has done." Eleazar explained.

"That's great!" Jasper exclaimed with a big smile as he hugged Veronica.

"Thanks for the information Eleazar." Veronica said.

"You're welcome. Now, you two should go and tell us when you finally settle down somewhere. Carmen and I will visit you." He replied.

"Of course we will." Veronica and Jasper replied together before they got in their car.

"Now, let's get on the road." Veronica said as they headed for the car.

"I'm sure you'll like Leah and Kol. Leah isn't superficial like those Denali girls." Jasper told her softly as he let her drive.

"According to what you told me so far I'm sure I'll like her." Veronica replied.

.

They arrived in Chicago mid morning the next day and Jasper parked his car in front of a huge house.

"Your friends sure like their space." Veronica said, remembering the big size of the house in Denali.

"Well, Kol has a big family and it's a family house." Jasper replied with a smile.

"Right, the Originals, you told me about that." Veronica nodded as they went to knock on the door.

A maid opened the door and let them in, telling them that Kol and Leah would be right with them. A few minutes later, the couple came in, apologizing for the time it took them.

Jasper greeted his friends and introduced them to Veronica, then they all sat down and started catching u and talking about everything that crossed their mind. Leah had been a bit hostile at first but she slowly warmed up to Veronica and soon, the two girls were having a conversation apart of the one Jasper and Kol were having.

"So you sold kids dirt about their parent and they paid you for it?" Leah asked her, shocked.

"Yep.I was surprised too at first but it makes sense in a town were there is the rich and fabulous. A kid is grounded for having a ticket or coming home late, he finds out his parents did worst when they were his age and he tells them. They let him go to the popular party he wanted to go." Veronica replied.

"We would have been great friends if we had gone to the same high school!" Leah exclaimed, hugging Veronica.

.

While the girls were talking, Jasper and Kol were in the yard.

"I'm glad to see you happy mate. She seems cool." Kol told Jasper.

"That she is. I love her..." jasper relied.

"She's bad-ass..." Kol commented.

"True... The things she did back when she was human... It almost got her killed though... It's a good thing I arrived when I did." Jasper explained.

"Well, it's destiny Mate. Looks like Leah and her are getting along pretty well too. That's a good thing." Kol replied.

"Yeah, now we can all be friends forever and have all kinds of fun together." Jasper smiled.

.

The next day, Jasper and Kol went to a place Kol knew where they could play baseball with their superpowers so Leah and Veronica decided to go shopping.

"I'm usually not a shopping kind of girl but I do need a few things... Everything I own is still with my father." Veronica explained.

"Well, I usually don't shop if I don't need it either." Leah smiled.

As they walked, they passed by a shop that sold PI equipment and Veronica stopped.

"Do you miss it?" Leah asked her.

"What I miss the most is the feeling of accomplishment and pride I feel every time I solved a case." Veronica replied, entering the shop with Leah following her.

"Why don't you do it then? I men, it's not like you could get hurt now and with those contacts you can be in public as much as you want." Leah suggested in a whisper.

"You're right, and with my new eyesight and earring ability, I don't need a lot of those..." Veronica said as she looked at a camera.

"You like this one?" Leah asked her.

"It's the new model... The one I had back home was slightly older than this one." Veronica replied.

"Didn't Jasper give you his credit card?" Leah asked.

"Yes... You're right, I'll buy it." Veronica decided as she bought the camera she dreamed of.

Later, she also bought a new laptop since her old one was still with her father and she didn't know when he would send it to Peter and Charlotte. They promised they would call as soon as something arrived for Veronica but nothing had come up til now and she knew that if she was going to go back to working cases, she would need a computer for researches and to store some important information.

.

Veronica and Jasper stayed a few months in Chicago.

Veronica managed to work on her gift with the help of her mate and their friends. They had looked in the dark streets for someone who had done terrible things and Veronica managed to discover her gift with him. With one touch of her hand, she was able to know all the bad things he had done and didn't regret. She couldn't explain how but it didn't matter. She was able to sense it and got the immediate urge to feed on him to punish him.

That's what took her the most time, working on controlling her urge to punish the criminals she crossed but eventually and with the help of Jasper, she managed to do it.

When they left Chicago, they finally went to see Peter and Charlotte who had received a few letters for Veronica from her friends and a few boxes of clothes and books her father had sent.

She got along well with peter ad Charlotte too and they stayed another few months with them.

"Emmett and Rosalie are inviting us to spend a few days with them. They're going a few weeks in Florida with the kids and want us to come too." Jasper informed Veronica after 3 months in Texas.

"Are you sure I'll be fine with the kids?" Veronica asked him.

The reason they hadn't gone to visit Jasper's brother and sister yet was only because Veronica was afraid she would end up hurting the children.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Darling. You have to trust yourself a bit." Jasper told her before he kissed her passionately.

"Fine, you're right." She eventually said when he stopped kissing her.

"Of course I'm right." He chuckled, bringing her closer to him, decided on showing exactly how much he loved her.

.

So Veronica and Jasper said goodbye to Peter and Charlotte and drove towards Florida and the house Emmett and Rosalie had bought there. When they arrived, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for them outside after having put their babies to bed for an afternoon nap.

When she saw Rosalie, Veronica got worried that she would end up being just as superficial as the Denali's but remembered that Jasper told her that there was more to Rosalie than just her beauty. Of course he was right. It took Veronica only a few hours with the woman to realise that Jasper had been right.

She and Rosalie could get along just fine and Emmett was super fun. He was the big brother she had always waited for and she showed her usual great self control around the kids. They were still very young and could barely talk but they were lots of fun to be around too.

They stayed with Emmett and Rosalie for the entire duration of their stay in Florida and when the little family got ready to go back to Mystic Fall's, Jasper decided to suggest a world tour to Veronica.

Of course she agreed, she wanted to see the world with her new eyes and she wanted to do it with Jasper.

.

Jasper took Veronica everywhere. At some point, while in Germany, they ran across some of the Volturi and Jasper ended up taking Veronica to Volterra because she wanted to meet them.

Aro ended up being charmed by veronica and when she politely refused to join his guard, he let her go with her promise to visit again soon. Her head tilt had once more charmed another person.

"You know, I have a feeling that the power of you head tilt has grown since you changed. Maybe it really was a power." Jasper chuckled as they left the place.

"Well, what can I say? I'm just that good! Veronica replied with a chuckle.

"You do realise that you just charmed the most powerful coven of Cold Ones right? You're amazing Veronica... i'm so proud to call you my mate." Jasper told her as he took her in his arms.

"I love you too." She replied with a happy smile.

She knew that she would be happy. Her father had married Wallace's mother and she knew that he was happy. All of her friends were happy and moving on from her leaving them and she, too, was happy.

When she looked at Jasper, she knew that her happiness was forever. Jasper and her would ba happy together forever.

* * *

**Here we go, it's over now.**

**What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
